


【孙朴】直播系列合集（待续）

by sarumi520



Category: sunpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 直播系列





	1. Chapter 1

夹娃娃直播  
【镜头晃动几下，孙杨的脸出现在镜头面前，“大家好，我是孙杨。呃，第一次直播，不太会弄这个软件”。】

大白好(´ε｀ )♡  
我是孙杨什么的好官腔喔hhh  
啊啊啊大白杨还摸摸头好可爱  
不要太紧张慢慢来就好【比心】

【“嗯……大家看到我身后的夹娃娃机了吧，其实今天我是要直播夹娃娃。”孙杨指指背后一排的机器，有点羞涩地笑，“不过我的技术可能不是很好”】

咦！夹娃娃！果然很符合大白的性格啊！  
刚才大白还偷偷瞄了一眼娃娃机，感觉兴奋得眼里都有小星星了  
不，你的技♂术很好  
楼上猝不及防开起了车【doge脸】。

【“其实今天跟我来的还有一个人”】

不会是……？  
桓桓吗！！！ o(*≧▽≦)ツ   
前方发糖预警？

【“park—— would you like to say hello to them？(你想跟他们打个招呼吗)”  
画面一转  
“hi, I am park ”朴泰桓朝镜头挥了挥手，笑得眉眼弯弯】

果然是桓桓【笑哭脸】  
桓桓好！！！照顾这个熊孩子你辛苦了！  
안녕하세요(你好)(*๓´╰╯`๓)♡

【“park，can you help me hold the mobile phone？(你能帮我拿下手机吗)”  
“of course.(当然)”  
镜头对准了孙杨。  
孙杨咧嘴一笑，“其实，今天让泰桓陪我来，是因为我觉得my park is my lucky star”】

喔！感受桓桓视角里的大白！  
yoooo一言不合就虐狗！  
lucky star什么的也太苏了吧  
好像听到桓桓很害羞地喊了一声“sun”？

【“park, do you like this one（你喜欢这个吗）?”孙杨指指一台娃娃机。  
镜头凑近去，里面装的都是海豚玩偶。  
“well, you can try（你可以试试）”】

完全进入日常互动模式了啊。  
明明是你就是你自己喜欢这个海豚吧，一副很想要的样子233  
港真他们的英文对话…总觉得很甜

【“我先试一个币看看松紧度”  
镜头退后，发觉被孙杨挡住了娃娃机，又从侧面凑近去拍。  
认真观察了玩偶的摆放情况以后，孙杨朝镜头指指自己要夹的那个目标，投币。  
“太好了，不是特别松。你们夹的时候也记得要挑选洞口附近的，还有要注意娃娃不能被其他的压到，不然会夹不出来。”】

噗杨杨比娃娃机还高,得弯腰看hhh  
听上去好像很有经验的样子。  
一次也没夹到过娃娃的我【手动再见】

【爪子移到海豚上方，孙杨从旁边看了一下准备下落的位置，稍微动了下摆杆，再用力一按按钮。  
爪子缓缓下落，抓住海豚玩偶往上，却在达到顶端的时候又一松，掉回原地。  
“啊——”】

按按钮前还深吸一口气，好可爱  
夹不到哎……好怕大白会一生气抬起娃娃机把娃娃弄下去  
上面的别这样说啊！他要是看到的话可能会照做的！

【“其实我觉得还是有希望的”  
继续投币。】

还是不行……又掉在差不多的地方。  
孙杨一副要哭出来的表情了哈哈哈  
杨杨要不要试试那个甩爪子的方法！

【“甩爪子吗，我试试……你们骗我，明明不行！”疯狂甩爪后的孙杨感受到了被欺骗的感觉，气鼓鼓地瞪了屏幕一眼。】

哈哈哈哈哈哈笑抽了，甩得好像抽搐。  
镜头在抖动啊，桓桓也在笑吗233  
之前微博那个夹娃娃大神明明是这样做的啊，结果其实这样没用吗  
说你们骗我的时候真是委屈到死哈哈哈！

【“park——can you give me a kiss as encouragement～？（你能给我一个吻当作鼓励吗）”  
“…안돼.（不行）”】

大白又撒娇，小奶音的英文说kiss好可爱  
桓桓表示十动然拒。  
桓桓你就亲亲他嘛哈哈哈

【镜头剧烈晃动了一阵。  
孙杨重新回到镜头前，“我们最后再试一个币！”】

你们刚才有没有听到啾的一声  
感觉大白在偷笑？  
所以是逼迫桓桓就范了吗  
刚才绝对亲过了吧！还舔嘴唇什么的！

【“啊——！！！”  
爪子落下，夹住的位置感觉很牢。  
缓缓地向洞口移动。  
成功掉落！  
“park！！！！look！I get it ！”】

啊咧！果然是爱情的力量吗！  
刚才看得紧张死了！  
拿出娃娃还朝桓桓嘚瑟几下哈哈哈

【孙杨抱了两下娃娃，猛地塞到朴泰桓怀里，“give you”】

忍痛割爱的节奏吗哈哈哈  
给之前还恋恋不舍看几眼哈哈哈  
桓桓冷漠脸:你给我就是想让我帮你拿而已吧。  
求别戳穿哈哈哈最终还是大白自己玩的

【“那我们去下一台机……这只兔子好像很好看。”孙杨投币，“好像说按钮一直长按会比较紧”】

现在都不问桓桓意见了，就是直接挑自己喜欢的来吗  
咦？喂！杨杨！你这不是长按是狂拍啊！  
被吓cry，大白夹娃娃已经进入癫狂模式了吗！而且小兔兔都松开了还在拍！

【“喔……这个爪子有点松，我只是想让它紧一点”】

别找借口了，你就是太想要这只兔子！  
紧♂一点【遁走】  
为什么弹幕里总有老司机

【“sun…calm down（冷静）”  
“I will……”】

哈哈哈哈被训了  
桓桓表示怕被他搞坏娃娃机要赔钱哈哈哈  
呜呜呜为什么桓桓一直都这么温柔

【爪子再次滑开。“有点悬……”  
再投一个币，长按住按钮——  
很稳地，掉进了洞口。  
“三个币就夹到了！！！我是不是很厉害！park！praise me！（夸我）”孙杨激动地比了个三的手势。  
“great.”】

这么赤裸裸地求夸真的好么www  
大白抓着小兔骄傲脸真的是好可爱啊  
不过桓桓也真夸了一句嗳，会不会太宠他了哈哈哈哈  
莫名想看桓桓也夹一次（ノ´∀`）

【“park,they want you to try,  can you (他们想看你试一次，可以吗)?”  
“eh……I haven’t done it before. but I think maybe I can try”  
(我之前从来没试过，不过我觉得还是可以试一下的)  
手机交接，孙杨把人带到另一台夹娃娃机去，隔着玻璃壁指了指那只轻松熊，“I want this one～”】

噢噢噢！桓桓来夹了！  
啊桓桓的侧脸真是好好看呐  
等下，为什么孙杨的视角，只拍桓桓的脸？你倒是让我们看看夹的情况啊！  
即使在一起了也还是真.迷弟啊

【“噢！！！！amazing！how can you do it ! good job , park！”】

咦？发生什么事了！  
看到桓桓笑着弯腰把熊拿出来了，这么快就夹到了吗！  
才一个币哎，难道这就是新手运气会爆棚的定律？！

【“刚才……泰桓他……居然用爪子勾住了轻松熊的布眼镜，一下子就抓出来了”  
镜头换了前置。  
孙杨显然还没从震惊中回过神来。】

听上去很666啊  
抓住了眼镜……也太lucky了吧！  
卧槽简直是奇迹发生了

【“Are you sure you're not a master?(你确定你不是个高手吗)”孙杨瞪大了眼。  
“I am also suprised……but it is really by fortune(我也很惊讶……但这确实是靠运气而已)”】

桓桓不考虑去买张彩票吗  
孙杨一副世界受到冲击的样子哈哈哈  
桓桓虽然很谦虚但是笑得莫名的甜哎！

【平复了一下情绪，孙杨搂着朴泰桓朝朝镜头挥了挥手，“好了，今天也夹到三只娃娃了，该收手了。下面就是我跟泰桓的二人世界啦～”】

临走之前又塞我们一口狗粮  
还亲耳朵！！！你们不要这么秀恩爱！  
拜拜拜拜！放过我们这群单身狗好吗

【直播已结束】


	2. Chapter 2

直播吃蛋糕  
【“hello, everyone. Here is park(大家好，这里是PARK)”朴泰桓朝镜头挥了挥手】

哎？这不是大白的直播账号么  
不要在意共享账号这种细节  
桓桓笑得超甜啊，穿着卡通卫衣什么的简直萌CRY，居家感爆棚。

【“今天我会直播吃这个”  
镜头转下，  
指了指桌上的樱桃奶油蛋糕】

捏着袖子的手指好可爱…  
跟大白在一起以后中文说得越来越好了啊  
想起桓桓可是一次吃140个寿司的boy  
话说大白呢？where is sun？

【“嗯？he is still asleep. (他还在睡呢)”】

这个wink！我的心脏快融掉啦  
趁大白还没醒偷偷承包桓桓【抱走  
上面的小心被大白追杀

【“now , let’s cut the cake(现在来切蛋糕)”朴泰桓笑着扬了扬手里那把蛋糕刀。  
把手机放到桌上立着摆起】

这个角度看握刀的手指好漂亮。  
想起了仁川时候大白给桓桓送蛋糕的旧糖  
据说那时候送的卡片就是情书？

【放下刀，用纸巾擦了擦手。  
朴泰桓把手机重新拿起，手里举着一把小叉子，笑了笑，“I can’t wait to eat(我等不及要吃啦).”  
叉子戳到蛋糕里，弄上满满的奶油蛋糕塞进嘴里。】

嘴巴鼓鼓地嚼啊嚼好像小仓鼠  
舔走嘴唇的奶油的动作莫名色气  
楼上老司机让我有了某些糟糕的想象

【“park—？what are you doing(你在干什么)”】

咦？！大白来了  
还没睡醒的小奶音迷迷糊糊的超级萌w！  
虽然看不到脸但是已经能想象到大白揉着眼睛慢吞吞走过来的样子！

【“原来在直播啊…”孙杨伸了伸懒腰，一屁股坐在沙发上，伸手抱住朴泰桓的腰，“morning kiss, park”】

yooooo！早安吻！  
所以他们每天早上都要这样黏黏糊糊吗  
有早安吻的话……晚安吻也是有的吧？

【“have you brush your teeth？(你刷牙了吗)”。见孙杨像只小奶狗一样不断凑过来，朴泰桓忍不住把人稍微推开。  
“of course(当然)，你闻下”孙杨朝对方呵了口气。】

哈哈哈哈你刷牙了吗关注点居然是这个？  
桓桓表示我有洁癖【嫌弃脸】  
大白你让桓桓闻你的口气是什么意思

【“well”  
手机被平放在桌子上。  
两个人都在镜头外。  
吮吻的水声隐隐约约传来，还有一句“you are so sweet , park.”】

EXCUSE ME ？真的去morning kiss了？  
我们已经看了很久天花板了，7000 和9000 的肺活量的两个人接吻真不是开玩笑的…  
笑着流泪，干了这碗黄金狗粮。

【“sorry，we...”，朴泰桓重新回到镜头前，有点不自然地摸了摸耳朵。  
“they can understand(他们能理解的)”，孙杨出声打断了对方的话，扭头看向镜头，眼里闪烁着狡黠的笑，“我不用向你们解释什么了吧。”】

我们懂我们懂！  
桓桓的嘴巴都被亲到红红的了，真是没眼看【捂脸】  
救命，你们放过单身狗吧好不好。

【“what it is? breakfast？(这是早餐吗)”孙杨用手指揩了点奶油舔掉，“I think, you are sweeter than the cream(我觉得你比奶油更甜)”】

卧槽，这句话真的是好苏。  
大白日常撩桓模式开启w？  
那你吃桓桓就够了对吧【doge】

【“sun！”朴泰桓害羞地伸手捂住了孙杨的嘴，却被拉住手腕含住了指尖舔舐。  
孙杨目不转睛地看着朴泰桓，眼里的笑意暧昧不清，最终轻咬下一个浅浅的齿痕，才放开对方的手。】

其实我好怕你们公然飙车被封号的。  
太色气了……从这个视角来看，我幻肢都石更了怎么破。  
他们……一整天都是这种状态吗？有点担心桓桓的腰。

【“feed me the cake(喂我蛋糕)”孙杨稍微把人从自己怀里放开，向朴泰桓投以一个BLING BLING的眼神，“park～”  
朴泰桓禁不住孙杨的撒娇，笑着拍了拍对方的小腹，叉了一块蛋糕喂过去。  
孙杨满足地眯起眼，嚼啊嚼，睁开眼朝手机屏幕得意地笑，“Indirect kiss(间接接吻)，羡慕吧”】

哦。  
你们都直接亲过一次了还在意间接接吻干嘛啊！大白你是不是sa  
我也想让桓桓这么温柔地喂我蛋糕【躺】

【“啊——”孙杨戳了一颗樱桃，送到朴泰桓嘴边。  
朴泰桓张嘴咬住，等甜美的汁液跟奶油香在口腔充盈开来，吐了核，“the cherry is so fresh(这樱桃很新鲜)”】

互喂日常继续虐狗，太过分了你们QAQ  
不想吐槽了，你们继续【笑哭脸】  
这个直播的标题不应该是蛋糕的吃播，而是孙朴秀恩爱日常。

【镜头忽然剧烈地晃了几下，黑屏状】

哎？发生什么事了！！！  
是我网络问题吗怎么突然这样了？  
怎么了？？？你们倒是说句话啊！

【“I am sorry, but the live have to be over.(我很抱歉，但直播得结束了)”过了一会，朴泰桓才出现在屏幕前，脸涨得通红，卫衣好像被拽过，有点凌乱的样子】

咦？大白去哪里了？  
脸好红，没事吧？  
我是不是眼花了，下面是不是有撮呆毛？？？  
好像get到了什么不得了的东西！

【“don’t worry, we are ok，then, byebye. (不要担心，我们很好，那么，再见了)   
哈啊——”】

【直播结束。】

彩蛋  
“sun！미쳤어(疯了吗)?”朴泰桓轻喘着，看向伏在自己腿间的孙杨，“don’t you afraid？！(你就不怕…？！)”  
孙杨已经把朴泰桓的短裤扯了一半，手里涂了奶油抹上去分身处，舌尖在上面一舔，“but you like it, don’t you？(但是你喜欢这样，不是吗)”


	3. Chapter 3

【孙朴】快来看桓桓和大白吃部队火锅

直播系列

【“hello everyone~I am park”朴泰桓笑着打了个招呼，“开心见到你们”】

白色高领＋蓬松刘海，看上去太乖啦  
桓桓的中文又进步了耶w不知道孙杨选手的咖喱味韩文怎么样了  
这次直播也会是大型虐狗现场吗233

【“I want to cook something to eat(我想煮点东西来吃)，”朴泰桓把镜头对准了满桌的盘盘碟碟，以及中央一个电磁炉，“부대가 전골”】

啥？虽然桓桓笑得好甜，但韩文盲要哭了  
部队火锅啦www超好吃哒  
桓桓可以成为美食博主了哈哈哈每次直播都是吃吃吃  
话说sun呢(咬手帕)

【“Sun？You all miss him but not me！(你们都只想他不想我)”朴泰桓瘪了瘪嘴，摆出一副失落的样子。】

哎呀桓桓we love u  
我们是想看你们两个在一起啊233  
桓桓好爱演哦哈哈哈哈哈哈超可爱

【“Sun！”  
“嗯？”孙杨穿着宽松的家居服，叼着一根冰棒就过来了，含糊地唤了一句，“try？”  
当对方递过软融融的冰棒时，朴泰桓习惯性地张口咬了一下，被冻得倒吸了下冷气，“嘶—so cool”，说罢伸了伸舌头。】

这个自然的互动好sweet嗷呜(捂胸口)  
我觉得这仅仅只是一个秀恩爱的开始。  
楼上真相了hhh

【“啊，今晚吃部队火锅啊”孙杨扫了一眼桌面，扭头很顺手地抹去朴泰桓嘴唇上残留的冰淇淋奶汁，直勾勾地看着他眼睛，“I like”】

大白你是说喜欢部队火锅还是喜欢桓桓啊  
啊，会长撩桓技能越来越满点了  
桓桓还低头舔嘴唇我的天呀！

【“a——부대가 전골(部队火锅)，”朴泰桓反应过来，把辣白菜，洋葱和生菜铺在锅底。  
孙杨则在一旁懒洋洋地躺着，叼着那根冰棒舔咬，炽热的视线却黏在对方身上。】

桓桓的手真好看呀prpr  
我也想要桓桓给我做部队火锅嘤嘤嘤  
会长日常瘫&盯——

【“put these into the(把这些放进) ……嗯……냄비(锅)”朴泰桓一时想不起英文怎么讲，害羞地吐了吐舌头，用筷子把蟹棒、鱼豆腐、年糕、火腿一类的依次码好在锅面。  
孙杨适时把一盒韩式辣酱递了过来，朴泰桓接过挖了满满几大勺弄到食材上，再倒水小火慢炖。】

专心做部队火锅的我桓太贤惠了QAQ对了为嘛不放鹌鹑蛋？很好吃的呀  
水慢慢煮开等它咕噜咕噜冒泡儿，这种热气腾腾的感觉特别温馨啊w  
我好喜欢辣椒酱匀开以后所有东西都泡在橙红色里的感觉，很有韩式风味啊。

【“then we should wait a few minutes(我们要等几分钟了)”朴泰桓把锅盖盖上，面对屏幕托着腮，“any question to us ？Or what else we can do？(有没有问题要问我们或者有什么我们能干的事？)”  
把孙杨拉过来，“come see(过来看)”】

要不要桓桓对大白说那个最近很火的“人家拿小拳拳捶你胸口”？？  
好提议嘿嘿嘿www谁来翻译一下英文，我不相信大白的英语水平  
“all blame u！bad guy！punch your chest with my little fist！(都怪你，大坏蛋！我用小拳拳捶你胸口)”？？？  
And with spoiled tone！park！(用撒娇的语气)

【“oh, I see (我明白了)”朴泰桓嘴角勾着笑，跨坐到孙杨身上。  
镜头视角只看得见朴泰桓握拳轻锤在孙杨胸口，本就温柔的声线刻意绵软了一个度，“it is all your fault，bad guy.I want to punch your chest with my ——”  
话还没说完便截断成一声惊喘。  
屏幕里孙杨的手摩挲着对方的腰，压低了声音，“I use my big dick to make you cry(我用我的大哔—让你哭)”末了还轻笑一声】

桓桓的撒娇听得我都酥了…更何况…  
我们高估了会长的自持力  
在直播呢两位！！！注意点别玩火啊！

【“sun！basta——(够了)”朴泰桓推了推孙杨，有点羞赧地摸了摸被舔过的耳朵。  
孙杨举起手笑着说着“okok”，让他从自己身上下来。  
锅里的食材已经大半熟了，朴泰桓揭开煮出白气的锅盖，放进一个辛拉面，再覆上两片芝士。】

芝士被高温融化卷着拉面真的超美味啊  
隔着屏幕都能闻到香气嘤嘤嘤，我好饿！  
嚼起来软糯粘牙…  
前面的文字更加勾起食欲了QAQ……

【“Now enjoy my dinner~(现在享受我的晚餐啦)”朴泰桓夹了热腾腾的牛肉卷，怕烫到舌头吹了两吹才吃进嘴里，嚼着发出餍足的长叹。  
“你们想看我们吃是吗？”孙杨用筷子卷着拉面夹到碗里，又夹了根蟹棒，坏笑着挑了挑眉。】

妈蛋！放毒欺负我还没吃饭！  
在直播结束前能不能来个拉面kiss！！！  
ramen kiss！ramen kiss！

【“要是我们直播账号被封了你们负责吗？”孙杨朝屏幕晃了晃手指。  
朴泰桓低着头专注地吃着一块鱼豆腐，边咬还要小心着溅出来的水，完全没留意到直播的弹幕。】

大白你敢么！！！就问你敢不敢！！！  
民心所向啊大白，亲一个有什么嘛  
明明平时直播开车开得那么爽www

【“你们这群家伙…谁怂了！来就来！”孙·激将法每次都管用·杨瞪了一眼，小心翼翼夹起一根拉面，端着碗唤了一声，“park，a——”  
“嗯？”朴泰桓张开嘴咬住拉面一端，从碗里扯出整根悬在半空，孙杨则俯身衔咬住另一端，一边吃一边凑近对方。】

桓桓刚才一懵的样子好可爱啊啊啊  
桓桓整个人都不敢动哈哈哈，就只有大白在吃过去www  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊只差一点点就吻上去了！

【孙杨沿着面条一路靠近去吻上对方的嘴唇，脑海里挣扎了一下到底要不要浅尝辄止，最后还是缠住对方舌头吮吻好久。  
朴泰桓本来因为紧张僵着没动，被亲了一会放松了下来，主动回吻了过去。】

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这种纯爱又色情的感觉是怎么回事啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我要原地爆炸  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊有生之年

【“咳。”孙杨想起了还在直播这件事，舔了舔嘴唇，结束了这个吻。  
朴泰桓摸了摸发烫的脸，闷头吃着碗里的年糕，咬了一口又赶紧吹吹。】

直播里亲亲了以后的两个人超害羞的哈哈  
希望桓桓快点吃饱以后让我吃w——from大白  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈干嘛说出大白真实想法啦

【“今晚不可以啦……昨天做得稍微有点过分了……”孙杨小小声地应了一句，筷子夹着牛肉卷往火锅的辣汤汁泡了泡。】

卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈  
可以的我的白哈哈哈哈哈哈  
桓桓茫然地朝大白看了一眼哈哈哈好无辜

【“好啦，还是不要让你们看着我们吃了，你们也快点去吃饭吧bye”孙杨嚼着东西把两颊塞得满满，努力地咽了一口说道。  
“bye bye ，mua”朴泰桓飞了个吻以后朝屏幕挥挥手，碗里被孙杨夹来了几片火腿。】

说真的我也要去泡个泡面了QAQ好饿，本来想减肥的来着。  
他们两个人完全是急着吃东西不想理我们了哈哈哈哈哈哈  
楼上别真相哈哈哈

【直播已结束】


	4. Chapter 4

【孙朴】快来看桓桓和大白直播逛超市啦

直播系列第三发。  
全程有点污嘿嘿嘿

【“hello,我是孙杨”孙杨朝镜头笑着挥了挥手，来了个wink。】

大白吼！看看这里！  
这件卫衣超帅的耶  
不得了了大白越来越会撩了，桓桓你管管他呀！  
咦背后沙发上是不是有一个拆开了的安全套…  
哈？哪里哪里！【突然兴奋.jpg】

【“你们什么都没看到。”孙杨调整了下镜头，有点着急地比了个嘘的手势。】

别以为我们没看到你悄悄把什么东西扔了哦  
心虚了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈  
所以昨晚在沙发上不可描述了是吗！！！

【“你们别管那么多啦”】

小奶音都飚出来了好可爱  
所以也就是说桓桓现在在房里睡觉？  
快十点了哎？  
昨天太累了吧多休息会吧

【“其实今天我开直播是要跟park去超市，但是刚才去叫的时候……”孙杨像想到了什么，勾起一个害羞的笑，“他撒娇了我能怎么办”】

脑补嬛嬛睡得迷迷糊糊说让我多睡会嘛的场景，不行了太可爱了！  
男孩子没睡醒就是要让你亲亲嘛！  
撒娇什么的会长不要忍啊！

【“现在我要先去叫醒他了，你们……先看会沙发？”】

不要啊！！！带我们去看！！  
不想看沙发！！！求直播叫醒我桓！  
直播直播直播！求你了！

【“……嗯，好吧。”孙杨迟疑了一会，又小声嘟囔了一句，“其实这么可爱我应该藏起来的”】

大白你是以为小小声我们听不到是吗  
这占有欲要溢出来啦！  
啊啊啊两个人都可爱啦！

【孙杨拿起手机，转换成后置镜头，朝卧室走去。镜头里床上鼓鼓的一团，只露出半个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“park，it is time to get up，(起床的时间到啦)”孙杨伸手摇了摇对方肩膀，等他在被窝里动了动，有醒的迹象，“baby—en？”】

叫桓桓的时候声音突然一下子温柔起来了哎  
好宠溺的日常啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这糖我吃！  
这声baby太酥了惹啊啊啊啊啊啊

【“唔……sun……morning”朴泰桓揉了揉眼睛，整个人还处于半醒有点懵的状态，头发也乱糟糟的有几撮翘了起来，“what time is it now(现在几点了)”】

呜呜桓桓睡美人  
声音软软的最后打了个哈欠太可爱了我们的朴选手  
原来纵欲以后有点沙哑的声音是这样的  
脖子的吻痕！！！！！你们仔细看！  
咦惹！wuuuuuu

【“ten thirty.(十点半)”孙杨低头亲了亲对方额头，转眼看了看弹幕，帮他拢紧了被子，“And I am hosting a webcast.(我现在在直播呢)”  
“wait me a minute，sun(等我一分钟)”朴泰桓挪了挪身子，把头埋在了孙杨怀里，蹭了两蹭。镜头里只看得到发旋。】

这个日常我能撸一百次【吸吸  
啊遮住了吻痕，没睡醒的桓桓prpr  
代表单身狗保护协会投诉你们虐狗！

【“a....sun，where is my underpants？(我的内裤在哪里)”朴泰桓抬头问，耳朵红红的。  
“I tore it up，don't you remember？(我把它撕了，你不记得了吗)”】

撕了……  
大白一脸正直地回答说撕了，看桓桓的表情僵了一下整张脸通红哈哈哈  
天啊噜脑补了一篇完整的小黄文  
所以…桓桓在被子里是真空吗……啊啊啊！

【“呃，那个，泰桓他还没穿衣服。我先结束直播，等下出发再开哦。拜拜。”】

我看到大白眼里的痴汉笑了  
你们看他完全憋不住笑啊！！！  
色情的凝视 from 会长  
我记得他上次直播就有早安吻习惯的，亲了好久……

(主播已退出直播间)

1小时后。

【“hi大家好”孙杨的脸出现在屏幕前。  
镜头被伸得远了些，露出了旁边的朴泰桓。  
“大家好，新年快乐”朴泰桓笑着对镜头用中文打了个招呼，扭头扯扯孙杨衣袖，“it is right ？sun”得到了点头的回答笑得更灿烂了。】

他们今天穿的情侣装哎！亮瞎狗眼！  
两个人都笑得超甜，恋爱的酸臭味啧啧  
桓桓你还记得大白他亲了别的男的吗！park do you know that he kissed other man？！  
楼上搞事情还自带中英翻译哈哈哈

【“其实现在我们已经在超市门口了，因为很近”孙杨正说着，突然看到这条弹幕嘴角耷拉下来，一脸委屈，“你们别说这个了，我才刚获准从沙发回房间没多久哎。”】

哈哈哈哈哈哈真的睡沙发啊！  
桓桓正宫is always watching you  
叫你撩别人！看吧吃醋了吧！

【“没办法啊节目效果”孙杨瘪了瘪嘴，“我的错。”】

认错态度良好哈哈哈哈哈哈  
看到桓桓在后面偷笑了w

【“let's go, sun.(走吧)”朴泰桓拿了个手推车扭头喊了一句。  
孙杨拿着手机跟上。】

啊话说这个是男友视角哎  
直播镜头一直跟着桓桓走  
大白粉丝会不会哭死，因为看不到他脸哈哈哈哈哈哈。

【朴泰桓在方便面的货柜前，盯着劲辣火鸡面和芝士面一脸纠结，“delicious but unhealthy(好吃但是不健康啊…)……”】

好想抱住揉揉说买买买  
自己在那边纠结太可爱啦  
后援会要不要考虑寄一箱给桓桓

【“shall we buy this？(我们要不要买这个)”孙杨拿起一包豚骨拉面，“I can cook the noodles for you tonight.(我可以今晚给你下面吃)”】

意思是不是要下面给桓桓吃  
单纯的下♂面给你吃呀  
还有一根牛奶夹心棒棒糖你吃吗  
这直播整天都在开车小心被禁啊哈哈哈

【朴泰桓舔了舔嘴唇，“add an egg，and rice cake(加个蛋，还有年糕)”  
“well”孙杨把拉面扔进了购物车。】

脑补了下大白 


	5. Chapter 5

【孙朴】直播系列之520来虐狗

直播系列之520  
【hi，现在网卡吗？】一开始镜头有些晃动，但很快被调整好，面前出现了孙杨的脸。直播软件在5.20这天系统自带了粉嫩的滤镜，还从下方冒着桃心。

大白杨变小绵羊既视感  
好久不见啊啊啊！终于等到新直播！  
悄悄问一句今天虐狗不  
今天5.20你觉得不虐狗可能吗？！

【“嘿嘿”孙杨挠挠头傻笑了两声，“其实我给park准备了惊喜，但是不知道他会不会喜欢”】

只要是你准备的他都喜欢啊傻羊！  
脑补了昨天微博刷的礼物的衣服……  
给你准备的惊喜就是我自己？？？来吧拆礼物吧？？？  
不对啊，那件衣服应该，嬛嬛穿？  
上面突然开车？？？？？

【“没有没有！”孙杨涨红了脸，“就是，买了花”说着拿起一盒白玫瑰花束和一只灰色熊，“喏——”】

送白玫瑰的花语是纯洁的爱情，代表着你们是天造地设的一对……woc  
如果我没看错，那只捧着蓝色永生花的熊是roseonly的甜心熊？  
那束白玫瑰的旁边的盒盖上也是写的roseonly啊，不得不说超好看的！  
一生只送一人的那个牌子？妈呀杨杨长大了！会撩了！

【“嗯，只送给他，没有第二个。”孙杨语气带着笃定和诚挚。】

刚才八了一下官网，那是roseonly的经典永续系列，文案写的是超越生死、忠贞不渝的恋人！  
好甜！！！！！CP狗此生无憾真的！  
我也想要有人送我永生花啊QAQ

【“你们说送花是不是太俗了啊”孙杨把花小心翼翼地装回盒子里，有点不自信地露出发愁的表情。】

不会啊！是人都喜欢花，而且喜欢的人送的花比领奖台上的花还要更棒吧！  
其实我觉得大白能自己选的这个花已经很厉害了……  
我一开始有点怕杨杨会买一屋子的海豚玩偶，问惊不惊喜意不意外？

【“老实说我也是百度的520该送什么礼物比较好……”孙杨心虚地尬笑两声，“至于玩偶，我也想过。”】

不愧是大白杨……  
说到礼物，我记得有个粉丝给嬛嬛送了一对sonny angel，一个是鲨鱼的一个是海豚的。  
我也记得那个，好像还被桓桓跟奖牌放在一次拍了照片？有点忘了。

【“啊，那个啊，我们把那两个娃娃放在了情侣银牌的旁边啦”】

哇！那个情侣银牌好有纪念意义啊真的  
送那对sonny angel的粉丝肯定一本满足了哇！被两个正主翻牌系列？  
这种细节都好甜啊啊啊

【“哎，你们有收过什么奇葩的礼物吗，我以后好避开啊”孙杨交缠着自己的手指，往后躺倒在沙发上作生无可恋状】

大白不哭！大白莫方！  
我男朋友给我送过一把武士刀，然后我就让他切腹去了(/微笑)  
今天刷微博看到有人送了20斤五花肉……  
体……体重秤…我不知道他是不是在委婉提醒我胖了……气哭了果断分。  
我生日的时候有人给我送避孕套说你终于成人了可以用这个了，算吗？

【“哇……还有送生日快乐的锦旗的？一盒蜻蜓的尸体？送《新华词典》？”孙杨一条条念着弹幕，“你们遇到的都是什么人啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”】

大白 震惊.jpg  
不，是暴笑.gif  
哎？等下你们有没有听到钥匙的声音？  
不会是嬛嬛回来了吧……？！

【孙杨手忙脚乱地把手机架好，拿起花和熊，“你们等我一下啊！”又低声喃喃了句，“怎么办啊好紧张”】

你可是他男朋友啊！紧张啥！  
拿出欲擒故纵的自信来！  
等嬛嬛一开门就“meal，bath，or me？”

【看不到的镜头外隐约传来声音。“Sun？wow——thanks for your gift，I like it(谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢)”“you deserve all the best,my park.(你值得一切最美好的事物)”】

大白的英文练好了以后就好苏啊！  
麻麻我也想要这样的男朋友  
放弃吧不存在的  
楼上扎心了老铁

【“en...in fact I prepare a present for you, too(其实我也给你准备了礼物)”朴泰桓的声音传过来，“here(在这)——”“Park！what a surprise”】

能想象到大白惊喜兴奋的表情了  
尾巴一定在疯狂地摇吧  
赌五毛大白会感动到快哭了

【“你们看！这是我家帕克给我的！”孙杨眼睛亮亮地跑过来，展示他手里包装精美的礼物盒。随后朴泰桓抱礼物往沙发上一坐，往镜头看了一眼，然后低下头只看到有点泛红的耳尖，“呀西……why you don't tell me that you are on the live telecast(你怎么不告诉我你在直播？)”】

don't be shy，park！  
好可爱啊啊这两个人w  
让狗粮来得更猛烈些吧！

【“！香水”孙杨拆开了缎带，里面是一瓶水蓝色的香水。】

求大神科普我要买同款！！！  
Tom Ford Neroli Portofino橙花油(。-ω-)ﾉ  
好像说这瓶香水特别有少年感，记得有个香评说像刚洗完有阳光干净味道的白衬衫，我种草很久就等有个男票啦  
看到最后心疼楼上哈哈哈  
嬛嬛的品味果然很不错啊www

【“我家帕克品味本来就好！”孙杨一股嘚瑟劲，一副“你能拿我怎么办秀死你们这群单身狗”的样子。】

直播间的单身DOG被压着埋头吃狗粮  
不像大白可能只会挑six god  
哈哈哈哈哈哈求别黑我家大白杨哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死

【孙杨哼了一声装出生气的样子，又压不住嘴角的笑，抱住朴泰桓用唇摩挲着他的耳朵，“I wanna kiss you(我想亲你)”“just do it，good boy”朴泰桓笑着侧头亲了上去。】

震惊！知名游泳运动员竟当众干这种事！  
甜死啦！每次直播必亲亲系列？  
直播亲吻成就达成1/1  
感觉两个人眼里都有星星和心心啊！

【手机被一手拍下，只剩一片黑暗。】

所以……现在是？？？一脸懵逼  
怕……怕被查房？？？  
我好像听到大白很小声地说，怎么办啊帕克怎么那么可爱  
哈哈哈哈哈哈大白也好可爱，感觉到了要溢出来的喜欢？

【主播已离开直播间】

嗯？？？怎么回事  
卧槽？？？干嘛去了？？？  
大家散了吧，应该不会回来的了。

【第二天中午，孙杨发了条微博，“不好意思各位，因为私事昨天没能继续直播，今天521，祝大家有情人终成眷属( ..›ᴗ‹..)”】

颜文字好可爱哈哈  
昨天果然还是发生了脖子以下不可描述的事  
昨天的狗粮饱到现在，嗝~

End


End file.
